Normality
by LifesDisgrace
Summary: What would happen if Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, etc. were completly "normal"? This is pretty much what this is about. Not as bad as it sounds! WARNING: cutting and adult themes will be used in this.!
1. Another Day?

****

**Hello once again. Have you ever wondered how the Mortal Instruments would have ended up if Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, etc. were perfectly normal? No shadow hunter crap… anything. Well, I'm about to write about it and try to keep it as cool as I possibly can and not ruin an awesome trilogy for you guys… Enjoy my newest story… "Normality" (Some of it is in 1st person and some of it is in 3rd person I will tell you when this takes place)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

*Alec's POV*

_Ring! Buzz. Ring! Buzz. _My phone alarm. "Ugh!" I really have to go through another day? Damn. I turned the bloody noise maker off and laid back down. It wasn't exactly late I had a while before I started getting mad at the world for everything everyone was burdened with every year. I tried to clear my head and let pain lull me to sleep with the relaxing remedy I used for everything. But sleep would not come. I had finally slept now with 3 long nights of lying awake staring up at the ceiling, and now it was just going to happen again.

What was the use?

I sat up and dragged myself out of bed. My feet found the ground and stood, forgetting my routine of periodic dizziness each morning. I stumbled around momentarily, then made my way to the dresser to get some clothes. I removed my pants and T-shirt for the night and put fresh ones on. I looked in the mirror to see what I had dressed myself in.

Black skinny jeans with a chain on the right side, and a black and red checkered T-shit. "Not bad for a random pick, Alec" I whispered to myself. I went to the bathroom and flat ironed my hair to the normal "emo" look, and flipped it into my face.

Staring in the bathroom mirror I happened to notice my wrist. _Shit_. I washed what was left of the once beautiful color off of my arm. _Thank god I didn't go out with that on there._ I remember what had happened the night before and the reason I had done it to myself.

My vision blurred and my throat ached. I leaned on the sink and put my head down to regain what was left of my "normal" attitude.

I ran back into my room grabbed (as always) my black hightops and slid a black jacket on. My phone made it's way into my pocket and I threw my iPod into my book bag. I looked at the time. 7:25. Just in time. I grabbed the door knob, sighed, then made my way out the kitchen.

*Isabelle's POV (same time as ^^^)*

I awoke in a sweat, but it was Fall and my fan had somehow been turned on in the night. I was uncomfortable. _VERY uncomfortable. _"Shit!" I swiftly and reluctantly got out bed and went to the bathroom. I hated this time of the month. Constant mood swings, hot flashes… Blood. Just a mess.

I got a tampon from under the sink. I pulled my underwear down. A sigh of relief passed my lips. _Thank god. _It hadn't gotten on anything. I grabbed a pad just in case and went to my bedroom to get dressed.

I pulled some pink tights, a black tutu, and pink and black stripped long sleeved T-shit from my closet. I got a bra from my drawer and got to work getting into my outfit. I pulled some black work boots out and put those on. I ran a brush through my long black hair, then stuffed my cell phone in my book bag. _Shit. _I forgot my eyeliner.

Running quickly to my vanity, I managed to get some black liquid eyeliner on and just in the nick of time. I looked at the clock 7:25. Another day of school coming quick.

I grabbed my door knob, took one last look in the mirror and opened it, heading towards the kitchen.

*Alec's POV*

Me and my sister arrived in the kitchen at the same time. Of course, we always managed to do that, which was oddly unique… I guess.

Our younger brother, Max, was at the table eating already, of course. Our mom was sitting too, most likely waiting for us. And our dad was sitting at the end of the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Isabelle grabbed some toast and started making a quick smoothie. I stood waiting for our ride to get there already, I never ate in the mornings.

Today it was quiet, like always. No one spoke to each other because there really wasn't anything to say, or worth saying for that matter. My phone rang filling the dead silence with my favorite song. I blushed a little and read the text. "Here." _From Jace._

"Izzy."

She looked up from the counter with a piece of burnt toast in her mouth. She nodded, poured her concoction into a Styrofoam cup and followed me outside.

A white Chevrolet caked with mud sat in front of our house. Isabelle threw her book bag in the bed and hopped into the passenger's seat. I kept my pace, not speeding up for anything. I reached in my book bag and found my iPod then got in the bed of the truck, not wanting to socialize with them.

The truck started again. It stalled at first, then went on hoping to make it to its destination. The back window opened up and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I pulled one of my ear buds out of my ear and looked. It was Isabelle.

"What song?" She asked, always being the one to let curiosity get the best of her.

"What concern is it to you?" I said and turned around.

A new voice emerged into the conversation. "Nice…"

I poked my head through the window and put my hood down. I turned to the left to see the recognizable golden hair of Jace Herondale. His hands were on the worn out leather of the once solid black steering wheel. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. I rolled my eyes and turned my music up further.

We approached our high school quickly with his reckless driving. I groaned and pulled my hood back up. Jace parked and he and Isabelle got out. I threw her book bag out and jumped over the side onto the wet pavement.

Dark clouds covered the sky. As infinite as you knew it was, it only seemed to go on for not even a mile of so before it was irrevocably swallowed by darkness. The school was a whole two stories of pure hell and the teachers were each a unique kind of devil ready to feed on anything and everything you messed up on.

I watched everything from behind my hair and my hood. I saw criticism, lust, hate. And it wasn't so much the students saying crap and getting things started, it was the teachers.

I was walking behind Jace and Isabelle, staring down at my feet, knowing that any moment, the bell would ring and I would be forced to waste my time doing something I would never use in my entire life.****

**

* * *

**

Sooooo what do you think? Should I continue it or just add it to my "worthless" stories list? Sorry if I ruined The Mortal Instruments for you… This is how I picture the characters if they were… "normal" I guess. REVIEW! Or tell me about your stories that you've written so I can tell other people about them. Or just type your username just to let me know that you give a damn.! Tell me about something you want to see happen…

**WARNING: this chapter is not as graphic as the ones to come! Some will contain rather graphic things… DO NOT keep reading if you really don't like to see these things in writing.**

**Thanks. LifesDisgrace.**


	2. Nice To Know You

**Hello again! And well no one emailed me or reviewed that "This is a horrible story! You need to get a life and quit writing!" Sooo I guess you wanted me to either continue or really could care less… But I'm hoping it was the first option….! Yes…? *holds up hand for highfive* All right! *crickets* No…? …SHIT…!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

*Isabelle's POV*

I had always had feelings for Jace. Strong, loving feelings that remained in my heart and made my stomach churn every time I would think about it. I played it cool, of course, like we were friends, and he never even had the slightest idea of every fantasy that raced through my head.

_I pictured us, only us, in the stillness of the night and every wonderful thing that came with it. Alone, not as friends but much more. My fingers intertwined in his beautiful golden hair, each pulling a little as he did anything and everything to me. Whispering promises, probably things that we would never say to each other as being "just friends". Sighing, with our hearts racing as night turned to morning._

"Just friends." I whispered to myself. I thought for a minute then focused my eyes to find Jace staring intently at me.

"Hmmm…? 'Just friends'? Who do you have a 'thing' for?"

I stopped. What was I supposed to tell him? "Song…" I clenched my fists tightly.

"Ah." Jace nodded his head.

I nodded in reply and acted like I was singing something. I looked behind us at Alec, who was at least 10 feet away, head turned towards his shoes, but I knew his eyes were fixed on something else.

_Ring!_ The school bell. I took a deep breath and prepared for what I was about to do. I couldn't control myself, really, it was automatic, like my brain was taking matters into it's own hands.

Jace was turned toward me ready to either tell me goodbye or offer to walk me to class or something. I turned cupped his wonderful face and pressed my lips to his. In a matter of seconds it turned very passionate, probably from my doing so. He backed me up against the wall of the building, still kissing. His mouth matched every curve to mine and our tongues danced together.

He pulled away. "Isabelle…-"

Ashamed of what I had just done and the friendship that I had just ruined I ran to wherever my legs would take me. I ran into the bathroom and began to cry.

It smelled of different lotions and vomit. _Eating disorders._ A typical high school bathroom smell. The walls were white and the floors were also white, but caked with mud. Writing not only covered the stall doors but the fake stone walls as well.

I sat down in a corner on the farthest wall from the door and hid myself in self pity and depression. I knew he didn't want anything to happen between us, we were to good of "friends", but I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision I had made, no matter how hard I tried. _At least he would know. _I couldn't bare myself to keep anything from him.

*Jace's POV*

I was left alone staring at a blank wall, the taste of Isabelle's watermelon gum still in my mouth. My hand was still out stretched like she was still in my arms, but air filled the space between me and the school. My emotions about what happened were jumbled inside my head, and I had no idea what to make of it all. I had always thought of Isabelle as a sisterly figure in my life and now it was about to all change.

I was dumbfounded to say the least, but one thing was for certain, I would have to make my mind up sooner or later and hope for the best.

The late bell rang. I had completely forgotten about my original intentions when Isabelle kissed me.

I grabbed my book bag strap and pulled it up. I dragged my feet across the courtyard to the hallway my class was located on. I groaned. _Why are we forced to go to school everyday? I mean it's not like we're ever going to use this information. _I thought for a minute. _Now a hunting school or a fighting school I could deal with. _But no, I we we're stuck with the never ending homework, constant teen drama, and school spirit. _Whoopee._

I grasped the doorknob of Math class and gently opened it, not wanting to disturb (or be noticed for that matter) anything that had been going on. Of course, like always, I wasn't immediately sent to the office over something so stupid as to be late for class, so I took my seat (as usual) in the back to the room.

*Alec's POV*

Of course, nothing can ever be explained to a certain extent- and yes, some things can barely be explained at all- but the fact that my sister was making out with my best friend, didn't really make a mark in my mind. Whether _they _noticed it or not, they always had a seductive tone in their glances toward one another. Lusting over each other, and finally noticing their desires. If everything plays out smoothly, the family should start expecting Isabelle way after midnight or Jace spending the night.

But, there was a hesitant way about the way they touched. Like they knew what they wanted, but afraid of the outcome. I dropped the subject. It would probably come back to my mind later, but for now, I would drop it and not let it bother me in the least.

I always skipped the first period of the day. Just to "get the feel of the day". Well, not really, I just hated math. I never showed my grades to my parents, so there was really no need to. I sat on a picnic table and stared up at the cloudy sky. Everyone by now was in their classrooms wasting their life away

I looked around, as always expecting absolutely nothing to peak my interest, but apparently I was wrong. Staring up at the sky, walking in perfect circles was a boy I had never before seen at our school.

His hair was black underneath all of the neon colors it was streaked with and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. He was thin and he had no shame in showing his "pride". I'd say his looks were perfect and my stomach apparently agreed with my eyes.

My attraction to guys was not something I normally expressed. The type of guy that never speaks, never even looks in the direction of someone else doesn't start getting comfortable with people by showing the many desires that runs through a freak's mind. But as usual, what we want most in life comes before thinking what the outcome would end up like and I walked over to him.

He smiled slightly and I looked into his green/yellow eyes curiously. "Hi." He said plainly.

"Hello…" I said in reply taking his offer at a conversation to my advantage. "I'm uhh… Alec. Alec Lightwood." I held my hand out and he took is respectfully and shook it.

His eyes burned a permanent impression on my brain with their brilliance. "I'm Magnus Bane."

**

* * *

**

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT! Any Vampire Academy Fans? Well there is a wonderful newcomer to fan fiction, StoryKitten, and she has her first fanfiction on here! It's name is "More Spirit Users?" under Vampire Academy in the books section. So far it is really cool, Check it out XP.


End file.
